Toilet flushing devices that are actuated by lifting or closing a toilet lid or seat are not uncommon in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,363 to Stein on Feb. 17, 1953 teaches such a device, as does U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,678 to Landis on May 19, 1942; U.S. Pat. No. 1,313,740 to Sager on Aug. 19, 1919; and U.K. Patent 331,490 to Henreckson on Jun. 30, 1930. Such devices typically employ a rigid lever arrangement connected between the lid or seat and the flush actuator, and are usually built into the toilet. Typically the flush actuator is designed to cooperate with the lever arrangement. For the most part, such lever arrangements cannot be easily retrofitted onto conventional toilets. Clearly this presents a problem to those people who have conventional toilets that wish to install a device that will automatically flush the toilet upon lowering of the toilet seat lid.
The above referenced Stein device, while claiming to be easily retrofitted to existing flush toilets, requires significant installation. In fact, a hole must be drilled into the bottom of the flush tank reservoir when installing such a device to allow an actuator rod to engage the flush actuator. Such holes tend to leak since they experience almost constant water pressure and lateral forces imparted by moving the lever of such a device.
A further general drawback to the prior art devices is their complexity. Such devices are complicated in design, rendering them expensive to manufacture and maintain. Moreover, many such prior art devices tend to be aesthetically unpleasant to view, employing large lever devices or floor pedals with plainly visible actuator levers. Few people would approve of having such devices in their home.
Clearly, then, there is a need for a flush actuator device that is easily installed on most conventional toilets, and can be adapted to engage the existing flush actuators thereof. Such a needed device would be relatively simple to manufacture and maintain. Further, such a needed device would be relatively visually discrete when installed on a conventional toilet. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.